Gotta Catch Em All!
by Colette's a Bimbo
Summary: It's the song with my own side commentary. It was something I did to make my friends laugh but they told me to post it. hope it makes you laugh too!    ONESHOT!


YAY! Summer vacation started for me! So to start it off, I wrote three oneshots. This is the one for Pokemon...

This idea came to me while I was freezing my ass of at Semi...Never go to school dances...they are horrible...Lol! If you're me that is! So here's the lyrics to the Pokemon theme song with my own side comments. Yes, I love Pokemon. Yes, I am a fan. No, I do not want flames; and yes, I was sleepy when I wrote this...ENJOY!

I do not own Pokemon or it's song. If I did own Pokemon it would be rated PG13. ^^ BTW, I always thought that the song described Ash, so I'm making fun of him right now ^^ Yay! I'm mean!

_Italics=Song_

Regular=My comments

* * *

><p><strong>Gotta Catch 'Em All! ... ...<strong>

_I want to be the very best,  
><em>Sure... You just go on thinking that..._  
><em>

_Like no one ever was.  
><em>Bub, there's over a billion people out in the world. Your dream is impossible to reach._  
><em>

_To catch them is my real test,_  
>That's a stupid test. My "real" test is the SAT<em><br>_

_To train them is my cause._

Really...You're going to throw your life away to train Pokemon...

I will travel across the land,

Who's going to give you a ride; your mommy? And what about the sea?..._  
><em>

_Searching far and wide.  
><em>OOH! Do you want me to buy you binoculars to help search?_  
><em>

_Each Pokemon to understand  
><em>They're just a bunch of genetically mutated animals! They can't learn!_  
><em>

_The power that's inside  
><em>So, are you going to dissect them and show it to them or what? 'Cuz I can bring my dissecting kit over.

Gotta catch 'em all!

_It's you and me  
><em>Dude...Now you sound like you have beastiality or something..._  
><em>

_I know it's my destiny  
><em>YOU FATALIST! And that's a stupid destiny.

Pokemon!

_Oh you're my best friend_

Awww...In our world do you know what you're called? … ...A LONER!_  
><em>

_In a world we must defend  
><em>Gee, the world's a large place. Are you sure you want to take this responsibility? Even Superman can only defend Metro City._  
><em>

_Pokemon_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_A heart so true_

What if you were deceiving yourself, and your heart's not so true?_  
><em>

_Our courage will pull us through_

Umm...How much courage can a ten year old have?_  
><em>

_You teach me and I'll teach you_

What? Your Pikachu's going to teach you how to bite and tackle?_  
><em>

_Pokemon_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_Yeah_

Every challenge along the way

Your world is an animated cartoon. How many challenges can there be? Oh right. Animated cartoon which means there will be a challenge every episode, so every week.

_With courage I will face_

Okay then. Remember to pack extra pants and underwear because your mom cannot go with you to wash your clothes every day.

_I will battle everyday _

Ohm... I know what your future has in store for you...A boring and repetitive life

_To claim my rightful place_

You sound like some King that lost his throne or something...

Come with me the time is right

Oh shoot! Is it 7:30 already? Thanks for telling me it's time to go to school

_There's no better team_

But there is. Like Peanut butter and jelly, rainbows and unicorns, free time and video games, a thick book and someone you hate, etc.

_Arm and arm we'll win the fight _

You, my dear boy, are a pacifist. You must learn to diplomatically find solutions.

_It's always been our dream_

-.-, My dream when I was ten years old was to get a dog...Think more like a kid your age!

Pokemon

Gotta catch 'em all

Its you and me

Hmm...I think I heard this already

_I know its my destiny _

Oh yeah! You're repeating the song now! I see!

Pokemon

Oh, your my best friend

Loner! Your asking your pet to become your friend_  
><em>

_In a world we must defend_

I checked online, and the world population is approximately 7 billion. That is a BIG number.

Pokemon!

A heart so true

And you're sure of this how?

_Our courage will pull us through_

Awesome! You caught a Pokemon and named it Courage?_  
><em>

_You teach me and I'll teach you_

And you will be teaching your Pikachu how to be rash and overly eager

_Pokemon_

Gotta catch 'em all

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

_Gotta catch 'em all_

Okay. We get it. You want to catch them all...

Yeah!

Pokemon!

Aww...the song's over...Back to my hole...jkjk lol

* * *

><p>Please Review! No flames please!<p> 


End file.
